hoaxfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg Hoax wiki:Gebruikersportaal
Categorie:Community Dit is de algemene overleg pagina voor de Wiki. Nieuwe stichters zouden hier een mooi welkomsbericht achter moeten laten en nieuwe bezoekers en bewerkers aanmoedigen om hier een overleg te beginnen. ---- Met "De wet van Godwin" http://nl.hoax.wikia.com/wiki/Wet_van_Godwin wordt gezegd: "Niettemin is een vergelijk met Hitler hier disproportioneel, zolang voorgenoemde politici zich niet schuldig maken aan bv. effectieve genocide van specifieke bevolkingsgroepen op basis van herkomst, cultuur of geloof. " Rond '75 zijn we als de niet meer bestaande uitgeverij "Xeno" ooit eens bezig geweest om "Mein Kampf" (auteur bekend) in het Nederlands uit te geven. Primair ging het er ons om dat het niet zo kon zijn dat een boek verboden kon zijn. Echter de belangrijkste achterliggende gedachte was dat men juist kennis moest nemen van het boek omdat we er vrij zeker van waren dat er ooit weer iemand als Hitler zou opstaan. De uitgave is "mislukt" niet omdat het boek verboden was, maar omdat bleek dat de auteursrechten bij de Nederlandse Staat lag. Hadden we het wel gedaan dan hadden we (terecht) een boete van ƒ 10.000 gekregen. (Als uitgever kenden we immers de "regels".) Toen rond 2005 het "verschijnsel" Wilders zich voordeed, herkende ik onmiddellijk de persoon waar we 30 jaar eerder al bang voor waren. Ik heb de laatste tijd weer eens af en toe in “Mijn Kamp” gebladerd en het viel me op dat Hitlers sympathieën en opvattingen opmerkelijk veel overeenkwamen met die van Wilders en/of z’n secondant Martin Bosma. Tevens herken ik ze voor een deel bij z’n aanhang, zo ook bij E.J. Bron bijvoorbeeld. Ik heb het hier dus over de opvattingen. Wilders c.s. maken zich niet schuldig aan voornoemde “effectieve genocide”. Van Hitler is bekend dat hij rond ’38 heeft geprobeerd af te komen van de joden door ze te laten verhuizen naar Palestina, iets waar de joden al een jaar of 50 zelf mee bezig waren. De groot-moefti van Palestina (z’n “baas” was eigenlijk Engeland, dat het mandaat over het gebied had) weigerde dit echter. Dat was heel begrijpelijk. Het ging immers om miljoenen “vluchtelingen”, terwijl het land toen slechts ongeveer anderhalf miljoen inwoners telde. Zou je dezelfde verhoudingen van toen In Nederland toepassen, zouden we ongeveer 18 à 20 miljoen “vluchtelingen” binnen onze grenzen hebben gekregen. Wilders heeft in 2009 in een Deens televisieprogramma gezegd dat er 50 miljoen moslims uit Europa dienen te vertrekken. (Er wonen rond 17 miljoen.) In hetzelfde programma heeft hij gezegd dat hij mogelijk over 2 jaar premier zou zijn. Hij heeft er niet bij gezegd hoe hij het probleem van die 50 miljoen moslims dan zou oplossen. Leon de Winter heeft in 2012 gezegd dat de Palestijnen gesteriliseerd moesten worden. Hitler is daar ook mee bezig geweest, maar toen betrof het de joden buiten Palestina. Ikzelf ben ook jood. Althans joden beschuldigen me ervan. M’n opa en oma van moederskant waren het en dat maakt mij dus ook jood. Zelf kan ik er niks aan doen. Na de geboorte van onze 2e heb ik me laten steriliseren. Onze 1ste is getrouwd met een “moslima”, althans haar familie zijn moslims, het geloof wat ze wel heeft maar niet actief mee bezig is. Ze draagt soms een hoofddoekje, meestal tegen de kou maar soms uit protest tegen Wilders c.s.. Ze is een vluchtelinge uit Iran. Je kunt aan haar duidelijk zien dat ze uit een “niet-westers” land komt. Aan mij (nauwelijks) dat ik een jood ben. Gegeven het feit dat Hitler actief is bezig geweest om van de joden af te komen zonder ze te doden, zou je Hitler hierin een “heldenrol” kunnen toedichten. Als je bedenkt dat Hitler er in geslaagd is om van Duitsland binnen 8 jaar weer een van de welvarendste landen te maken, terwijl het land 10 jaar had geleden door haar “schuld” aan de 1ste wereldoorlog zou je nog meer Hitler kunnen gaan verafgoden. Straten vernoemd naar hem, zo ook standbeelden zou je overal kunnen aantreffen. 1. Stel dat ik een site zou maken waar ik Wilders op een voetstuk zou plaatsen, zoals dat eventueel ook mogelijk zou zijn met Hitler. Wat Hitler betreft zou ik waarschijnlijk strafbaar zijn of tenminste zou men mijn gedrag zeer kwalijk nemen. Hoe zou dat dan zijn bij Wilders? 2. Kun je eigenlijk wel spreken van een “Godwin” als ik verwijs naar de overeenkomsten tussen Wilders en Hitler waarbij het “kleinigheidje” van de genocide eigenlijk maar een ondergeschikte rol speelt, aangezien immers Hitler die juist heeft proberen te voorkomen en Wilders die niet op het programma heeft staan?